Suspension systems of a wide variety of types and kinds are generally well known and are provided to permit relative movement between the sprung and unsprung masses of a vehicle. In some cases, such relative movement may impart a relative rotation to the opposing end members of a gas spring assembly. Such condition often occurs in gas spring and damper assemblies in which a pressurized gas spring is assembled outwardly along an otherwise conventional damper. Such relative rotation is generally deemed undesirable as the same induces a twist in the flexible wall of the gas spring assembly, which can lead to performance degradation and/or other issues.
Various designs have been developed in an effort to eliminate the occurrence of such rotation-induced twisting of the flexible wall. As one example, the upper end member of the gas spring can be secured on the sprung mass of a vehicle in a manner capable of permitting rotation rather than by rigidly securing the upper end member to the unsprung mass of the vehicle. One disadvantage of such arrangements, however, is that additional clearance and/or mounting features are often required on or along the vehicle to accommodate such a mounting arrangement.
As another example, the second or lower end member of the gas spring can be rotatable supported on the upper end of the housing of the damper, such as by using a friction-reducing bearing, for example. In known designs, however, the sealing arrangement between the lower end member and the damper housing is provided in spaced relation to the rotational support area. As such, lateral movement of the second end member at or along the sealing arrangement can undesirably occur and may result in the loss of pressurized gas from the spring chamber of the gas spring. Additionally, such arrangements are often incapable of fully utilizing a volume disposed between the damper housing and the second end member as an operative portion of the spring chamber. This is due, at least in part, to the positioning and interconnection of the friction-reducing bearing between the second end member and the damper housing.
As such, it is believed desirable to develop a gas spring and gas damper assembly that overcomes the foregoing and/or other disadvantages.